Reverse Psychology
by chasingfireflies
Summary: Who was using reverse psychology again? SoKai .:oneshot:.


**Usual, everyday, repetitive disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Reverse Psychology**

"I don't care."

"Sora, it's the prom- _everyone _goes. Even the goth kids," Kairi argued, pulling on the boy's arm. He shot her a bored look, repeating his earlier statement.

"I don't care."

She frowned, tugging him around to see her.

"C'mon, you can't make me go alone with Simon. I mean, I know he's a nice guy, but it's my first date and everything and I want someone I'm really comfortable with to be there with me," she explained loudly, attracting the attention of most of the other kids in the hall walking from class. Sora quirked an eyebrow.

'I don't care - ask Riku,' he told her bluntly, watching her squirm at the words.

"So-o-o-o-ora-a-a-a-a…" she whined loud, more eyes turning to watch the two of them argue in the hall. "It's not like you won't have a date! I know plenty of people who'll go with you." He rolled his eyes.

"What part of 'I don't care', do you not understand?" he asked, touching a little on the sarcasm. She pouted, adding to her pleading expression.

"The 'don't' part," she replied lethargically, reverting back to whining. "Ple-e-e-e-e-ea-a-a-ase, Sora? I _really _want to go, but he's the only guy that asked me-"

"Why do I doubt that, and _don't _make that face at me," he retorted sharply, watching as she dropped the cute pouty 'I'm innocent and you should do something for me' look. He was breaking for the cafeteria, loosening the tie around his neck and undoing the top button as he spoke, pulling a face as he found he had the ability to breathe again.

"Well, probably because you saw seven or eight other guys ask me out, but that's beside the point."

"How is that beside the point?" he asked confusedly. "Come to think of it- what _is _the point?"

"The point is that my best friend with no plans on prom night isn't going to come look after me on a date with a totally random guy," she told him matter-of-factly, tugging on his arm to make him face her again.

"Hmm… I guess it is beside the point then. But I actually have plans, thank you very much. I'm not so socially inadequate ya know…" he stated grudgingly.

"What plans might those be?" she asked him curiously, tugging him around to face her and pulling them both out of the mob to the side of the hall. He quirked an eyebrow at her again.

"None of your business, Kai. They're my plans after all. Come to think of it, don't ask Riku, he's involved too. In fact, without Riku, I don't have plans…" he contemplated all this, patting Kairi's head as a gleam lit in her eyes, obviously plotting to pull Riku away from the plans and in turn, bringing him into her grasp on prom night. "Don't even think about it, Kai, this arrangement is tradition."

"Whaddya mean?" she asked suspiciously. "Secret meetings? Interesting…" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Every Thursday night, me and Riku attempt to eat our way through his ever-growing movie collection, as you very well know. A year and a half of adventuring across the worlds doesn't mean that we break that tradition," he told her, attempting to continue on his way to the cafeteria.

"But-but… awww phooey! C'mon, you said you wouldn't let me date anyone unless they got the A-okay from you first!" she argued lamely. He raised an eyebrow.

"You _want _me to beat your boyfriend up?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my date."

"There's a difference now?" he questioned cruelly, waving off her persistence stubbornly. "Why would you _want_ me tagging along while you _'get to business in the backseat'_, in Simon's words?"

"Loser said _what_?" she exclaimed vociferously. He chuckled.

"Locker-room talk, Kairi. You should learn the art of the average guy's mind. It involves bragging and thinking real dirty when you're seventeen. Apparently."

"So as to say you don't think like that?" she asked sarcastically, earning an oblivious look from Sora. His blue eyes bored into hers silently for a moment before he replied with a slight offended but humorous tone.

"You have a really low opinion of me, don't you?"

He made to walk off towards the cafeteria again, but Kairi shot out after him, grabbing his hand again, worried that she'd pissed him off. Simon was _so _dumped. He was just a date anyway, more or less chosen because the guy she _really _wanted to go with (who was, at that very moment, walking away from her) wasn't likely to ask her any time soon.

"You have no idea what my opinion of you _is_, my dear keyblade master," she taunted playfully, trying to get back in his good books. "Average guys are pigs, and you aren't 'average'. Not a low opinion at all."

She tried to turn him around again, finally deciding on asking him to the prom whether or not it would put obvious strain on their friendship. Feelings were feelings, she couldn't deny it. As he resisted, she dragged him out of the mob flowing towards the cafeteria and pressed him against the lockers softly. She felt his quick intake of breath as she moved her lips to hover in front of his. She ignored it and pressed her lips on his gently.

She pulled back after a moment and he chuckled quietly, his warm breath on her face as she rested her red face on his shoulder, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm still not going to the prom."


End file.
